Guirlandes, guimauve et tralala
by DarkBlue1
Summary: Et si Cuddy avait envie de s'offrir le cadeau de Noël de ses rêves ?


**Voilà une petite fic que j'ai écrit pour un challenge de Noël sur un forum. Je n'ai pas gagné, elle dégouline de guimauve, elle est totalement OOC mais je l'aime bien quand même. Pas de NC 17 mais des allusions explicites à des situations adultes ! Enjoy !**

Il neigeait à gros flocons, en ce froid matin du mois de décembre. House se cramponna à sa canne et tâcha d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée du PPTH sans déraper. Il détestait l'hiver, dangereux pour les estropiés, il détestait la fin d'année. Il détestait cette ambiance de fausse joie, de grosse bouffe et de mièvrerie dégoulinante. Il songea brièvement en arrivant enfin sur le seuil que la seule chose à sauver de Noël, c'étaient bien les corbeilles de candy canes, de papillotes et de pain d'épices qui parsemaient le grand hall.

En pestant contre la neige et le froid, House attrapa une de ces fameuses candy canes sur le comptoir d'accueil et la fourra dans sa bouche. Il se béquilla ensuite énergiquement vers le bureau de sa vénérée patronne, histoire de passer sa mauvaise humeur.

Cuddy était plongée dans la paperasse depuis ce matin. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Regardant l'heure, elle se dit que normalement, sa petite distraction n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle lui avait donné un prétexte en or ce matin et elle en riait d'avance.

House entra telle une panzer division chancelante dans son bureau. Il se planta devant la doyenne.

- _Comment avez-vous osé faire ça ? _

- _Faire quoi ?_ S'enquit Cuddy d'un petit ton angélique.

- _Ne jouez pas à l'innocente, ça ne s'harmonise pas avec vos décolletés ! « On », et quand je dis « on » nous savons très bien tous les deux de qui je parle, « on » a décoré le panneau de ma place de parking avec un __père Noël__ lumineux et une guirlande clignotante ! Je vais faire un massacre !_

- _Mais c'est beaucoup plus gai,_ se défendit Cuddy vertueusement.

- _Les places des autres chefs de service, sans parler de la votre, ne sont pas du tout décorées comme ça,_ se plaignit House. _Vous avez une petite étoile bleue, Wilson, un flocon vert. Mais moi, je clignote comme à Las Vegas !_

- _J'ai pensé que vous aviez davantage besoin que les autres de vous pénétrer de l'esprit de Noël_ rétorqua suavement Cuddy. _Apparemment, je n'ai pas utilisé la bonne méthode._

Elle se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de lui dans un déhanché renversant. Elle posa une main légère sur son torse.

- _Que pourrais-je faire pour vous persuader que le monde est joie et amour Dr House ?_ Lui susurra-t-elle langoureusement.

- _Si vous vous asseyez sur mes genoux, je vous expliquerai en détail le cadeau que j'aimerais recevoir, Dr Cuddy ! _

Il avait bloqué sa main et la fixait intensément. Elle resta immobile, ne cherchant aucunement à se dégager. House fit remonter sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Sans même sans rendre compte, Cuddy pencha légèrement la tête. Au moment où il allait l'attraper par la nuque, la porte s'ouvrit :

- _Dr Cuddy, j'ai un énorme problème aux urgences. _

Cameron s'immobilisa sur le seuil, alertée par la tension perceptible dans la pièce. _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font, on dirait qu'ils vont se sauter dessus _pensa-t-elle brièvement, paniquée. Dans un soupir, House lâcha la doyenne.

- _Nous poursuivrons cette intéressante conversation plus tard_ commenta-t-il tranquillement. _En attendant, je vais laisser la reine des __lutins__ œuvrer pour un monde meilleur._

Pensif, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Ces derniers temps, Cuddy semblait inventer tous les jours quelque chose pour le provoquer. Hier, un petit sapin était apparu sur son bureau, avant-hier, des CD de chants de Noël avaient mystérieusement remplacé ses chères œuvres de jazz sur sa minichaîne. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir ? Sa vanité masculine, sans parler de ses désirs personnels, l'aurait bien incité à répondre « _Moi_ » mais Cuddy était bien plus subtile, perverse et mystérieuse que ça.

Le diagnosticien croisa les larbins affairés et tendit sa canne dans l'intention évidente de leur barrer le passage.

- Hé Ho, mes poussins ! Où vous allez comme ça ? Papa ne vous a pas donné la permission de minuit, Hmm ?

Foreman leva les yeux au ciel. Ce con avait vraiment un don pour rabaisser les autres. Il répondit sarcastiquement.

- _Maman Poule vient d'appeler ses poussins à la rescousse aux urgences. Cameron a réceptionné un car entier d'accidentés à cause de la neige. D'ailleurs vous devez venir avec nous !_

- _Oui, oui, allez, je vous rejoins_ rétorqua-t-il mécaniquement, sans en penser un mot.

Il avait mieux à faire. Une énigme à creuser. Une passionnante énigme. House s'assit dans son fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres et commença à faire rebondir sa balle.

HHHHHH

L'objet de toutes les pensées du médecin avançait énergiquement dans le couloir. Voilà une heure qu'on l'attendait, ils étaient tous débordés, et lui était sans doute en train de surfer sur l'un de ses sites pornos préférés. Lisa Cuddy fit une entrée théâtrale dans le bureau, pour en découvrir le propriétaire profondément endormi dans le fauteuil de l'entrée.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, saisissant l'occasion rare de scruter l'homme inconscient, tant il était dangereux d'attarder son regard sur lui en temps ordinaire, sous peine de se prendre un vent monumental et humiliant. Son visage était détendu, avec un léger sourire, sa posture abandonnée. Elle nota ses épaules musclées, se demandant pour la millième fois s'il ne soulevait pas de fonte en cachette, son regard glissa vers le bas et s'attarda sur ses hanches étroites. Etonnant comme il avait l'air … appétissant, une fois endormi. Elle haussa les épaules. Comme si elle ne le savait pas, qu'il était plus que consommable ! Cuddy s'approcha de lui et se penchant, souffla délicatement dans son cou. Il remua à peine. Elle souffla une deuxième fois et chuchota à son oreille :

- _House… _

- _Hmmmmm_

- _Greeeeg !_

- _Hmmmmm_

- _CONSULTATIONS_ !

Se reculant vivement, elle évita de justesse le coup de tête provoqué par le sursaut de House.

- _Oh non, Cuuuuuddy ! Je faisais un si beau rêve ! Vous, une barre de pole-dance, une tenue d'écolière friponne, vous aviez dégrafé votre soutien-gorge, et au moment où vous alliez le laisser tomber…_

- _ Vous me raconterez vos rêves lubriques une autre fois, House… Vous êtes attendu aux urgences, comme les autres, hop hop hop. Soulevez vos petites fesses sexy et allez-y_

- _Mes petites fesses sexy ?_ Cette fois-ci, il était bien réveillé, et il avait bien entendu.

- _…_….

- _Mes petites fesses sexy, Cuddy ? Si vous voulez faire plus ample connaissance, je tiens tout le matériel à votre disposition._ Il posa la main sur sa ceinture.

- _Tss Tss A force d'en parler, vous ne devez pas souvent agir, House. Gardez vos bijoux de famille dans leur léthargie habituelle, et venez travailler_.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'éloigna … Il se mit en devoir de la suivre en soupirant, sans oublier tout de même de fixer le postérieur de sa patronne. Après tout, quoiqu'il en dise habituellement, elle AUSSI avait de petites fesses sexy…

HHHHHHHH

Le lendemain matin, House buvait un café en allumant son ordinateur, quand il aperçut une sorte d'ange sur le clavier. Pestant intérieurement contre Cuddy, il attrapa l'objet sans ménagement, prêt à le jeter par la fenêtre, quand un détail retint son attention. Il approcha l'objet, et chaussa même ses lunettes pour examiner les détails. Cet ange était drôlement dévergondé, songea-t-il avec amusement, en tout cas, il avait une trique d'enfer. Il mit l'objet dans sa poche, le caressant du pouce.

Arrivant chez Wilson, il se jeta dans un fauteuil.

- _Cuddy me harcèle_, geignit-il. _Elle ne cesse de me faire des allusions douteuses_.

Wilson le regarda, interloqué. Puis se mit à rire.

- _Tu es sûr de ne pas inverser les rôles là ?_

- _Elle me provoque avec des chants de Noël et des guirlandes…_

- _Oh oui, beau harcèlement effectivement !_

- _Laisse-moi finir ! Elle me parle de mes petites fesses sexy, elle ne perd pas une occasion de me mater, et ce matin, elle a posé ceci sur mon ordinateur._

House lança l'ange priapique sur le bureau. Wilson s'en saisit et le scruta un bon moment.

- _Il doit y avoir un message caché là-dessous,_ médita-t-il, taquin.

- _Ah oui, on se demande bien lequel ! Non, non, elle me prépare un mauvais coup, je te dis._

- _Peut-être qu'elle a enfin succombé à ton charme, grand séducteur ?_

- _C'est ça, oui, et la marmotte, hein…_

- _Ca te fait peur, si c'était vraiment ça, hein ?_

- _Pas de psychologie à deux balles Jimmy, merci !_

- …

- _Ouais, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur_, finit-il par avouer.

- _Mini-Greg a des faiblesses ?_

- _Je ne te parle pas de sexe, imbécile !_

- _Parce que tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas compris ?_

Haussant les épaules, House, se remit sur pieds péniblement et s'achemina vers la porte. Wilson attendait le bon moment. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il lâcha tranquillement :

- _C'est vrai, en plus, que tu as des fesses sexy_ !

La porte claqua violemment, il entendit le bruit précipité de la canne qui claquait dans le couloir.

HHHHHHHHH

Ce soir-là, House était de bonne humeur. Il avait un cas en cours, mais ses sbires étaient sur le pont, le traitement avait l'air de faire effet. La semaine se terminait, laissant sans réponse la lancinante question qui le taraudait. Aujourd'hui, il s'était même surpris à arriver presque à l'heure, impatient de découvrir son cadeau du jour. Il n'avait pas été déçu : Une décoration de sapin composée de deux boules scintillantes encadrant une clochette, dont le battant avait été gratifié d'un minuscule ruban rouge, l'attendait sur son bureau. Il en était resté totalement estomaqué. Cette femme était vraiment folle. De plus, elle l'évitait manifestement, se contenant de le gratifier de présents tous les matins. Il était temps d'oublier un peu tout cela.

Wilson était venu le chercher, l'heure était venue de boire une bière bien méritée. Ils s'acheminaient avec précaution sur les trottoirs dont la neige était déblayée, et trouvèrent refuge dans la chaude chaleur de leur bar habituel.

- _House, Wilson ! Par ici !_

Chase, attablé avec Cameron et Foreman, leur faisait signe. Ils se joignirent à la conversation animée. Cameron semblait être une fervente partisane du pudding de Noël, Wilson évoqua d'une lippe gourmande les somptueux gâteaux de sa mère. House se détendait. La conversation était ridicule, conventionnelle et étrangement apaisante. Il étendit sa jambe dans un soupir quand il entendit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes :

- _Vous me faîtes une petite place ?_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vue pénétrer dans la salle, ni entendu ses voisins de table l'appeler. C'était si rare de la voir là. Machinalement, il se poussa un peu, la voyant avec plaisir et un bizarre pincement à l'estomac s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cuddy se joignit à la conversation en cours avec animation, évoquant des spécialités culinaires yiddish. S'installant plus près d'elle sur la banquette, House laissa un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

D'un seul coup, son sourire se figea. Une main féminine venait de se poser sur sa cuisse valide. Il crut à un geste fortuit, mais la main restait en place. Nerveusement, le diagnosticien avala une gorgée de bière.

Un doigt dessinait maintenant de fines arabesques sur sa cuisse, d'abord près du genou puis de plus en plus haut. House vérifia nerveusement l'absence de regards curieux sur le pelotage dont il était la cible totalement consentante. Il risqua également un œil vers Cuddy, qui semblait fascinée par la conversation de Wilson et de Chase.

La main se faisait maintenant plus présente. Bien à plat, elle glissait vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, de plus en plus haut, allant jusqu'à frôler son entrejambe. Il faillit recracher une gorgée de bière et ne vit pas Cameron le regarder d'un œil curieux.

House se renfonça un peu plus sur la banquette, le long de laquelle il étendit son bras, tout contre les épaules de Cuddy. Elle s'y appuya sans équivoque. S'enhardissant, il posa la main sur son épaule, et commença à jouer du doigt avec une fine mèche, sur sa nuque, échappée du chignon synonyme de réunion importante.

La main vint tracer le contour de sa braguette et s'y posa en le pressant légèrement à travers le tissu. Elle commençait à lui faire de l'effet. Il se sentait durcir de minute en minute.

Ils étaient seuls au monde.

La main de House s'enhardit et descendit jusqu'à la lisière du décolleté de sa patronne.

Cameron reposa son verre brusquement, prête à faire un malheur. La tête de Cuddy descendit légèrement sur l'épaule de son voisin, House glissa un doigt sous le haut de la doyenne.

Les bippers de Foreman et de House se firent entendre. Les deux médecins se regardèrent avec un soupir en le consultant. Retour à l'hôpital pour eux deux.

Le plus jeune se leva le premier, enfilant son manteau, tandis que Cuddy sortait de la banquette pour laisser passer House. Au passage, il l'attrapa par les hanches et lui chuchota, amusé :

- _C'est malin, je vais être obligé de me finir tout seul aux toilettes, maintenant !_

- _Hmm, _répondit doucement Cuddy_. J'ai une idée, pensez à ce que feraient mes mains, pensez à ce que ferait ma bouche…_

House resserra convulsivement sa prise sur les hanches de la doyenne. Elle sentit son sexe dur pulser contre son pubis, et ne put retenir un très léger gémissement. Satisfait, il la lâcha. Il avait sa réponse et pouvait rejoindre Foreman.

- _Un autre verre Cuddy, Chase, Cameron ?_ Wilson était toujours attablé, et n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger.

- _Nous rentrons,_ déclara Cameron fébrilement, sous l'œil étonné de Chase. _Wilson, Cuddy, bonne soirée !_

Après avoir commandé les boissons au serveur, Wilson considéra sa supérieure avec amusement.

- _Vous n'avez pas honte de l'avoir mis dans un état pareil ?_

Cuddy se mit à rire, absolument pas gênée.

- _Vous croyez qu'il a compris le message ?_

- _Je pense que vous le tenez, là. Pieds et poings liés. Le tout est de savoir ce que vous voulez faire de votre proie ?_

- _Il est bien trop dangereux pour être une proie. Je voudrais juste…_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je voudrais juste le rendre heureux_ acheva Cuddy dans un souffle…

- _Buvons à ça_ conclut Wilson en choquant son verre contre celui de la doyenne.

HHHHHH

En ce matin du 24 décembre, House était en avance, et il considérait d'un air déçu les deux papillotes toutes simples posées sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Deux chocolats, deux misérables chocolats. Il en venait presque à regretter le jour où il avait découvert l'illumination de sa place de parking. Avec un soupir, il prit un des deux cadeaux en mains, et constata qu'il portait le chiffre 2. Ah, finalement, ce n'étaient peut-être pas de simples bonbons. Il se saisit de l'autre sucrerie, nantie du chiffre 1, et défit l'emballage. Le bonbon était enveloppé dans un petit papier rose portant la fine écriture de Lisa Cuddy. House lut le message et en resta pantois.

« _You touch my tralala_ »

Saisi d'un fou rire qui aurait surpris plus d'une personne au sein du PPTH, il déballa rapidement le chocolat n°2 sur lequel figurait une mention encore plus intéressante qui lui rendit son sérieux.

« Ce soir. Chez moi. 20H ?»

Il se renversa dans son fauteuil et considéra le point d'interrogation. Elle avait moins d'aplomb qu'elle ne le laissait croire, finalement. House joua un moment avec l'idée de titiller les nerfs de la doyenne. Mais ça n'était pas amusant. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il mourrait déjà d'envie d'être à ce soir. Se levant, il décida d'aller porter sa réponse lui-même. Il croisa son équipe, perdu et rêveur, sous leurs regards surpris. Kutner s'ébahit :

- _On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme !_

- _Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'il est amoureux…_ sourit Treize.

- _Mon Dieu, pas ça._ Souffla Taub, les yeux au ciel

- _Oh non pas elle !_ Compléta Foreman en secouant la tête.

Indifférent à leurs spéculations, House se dirigeait vers le bureau de la doyenne et passa la tête par la porte. Cuddy interrompit sa conversation avec ses visiteurs.

_-__Que se passe-t-il Dr House ?_

_-__Hum ! Oh, je crois que le nouveau dossier que vous avez posé sur mon bureau ce matin me convient tout à fait, Dr Cuddy. Bonne journée !_

House referma la porte, contemplant avec délectation les joues roses et le sourire irrépressible qui avaient envahi le visage de Lisa.

Il pensa à elle toute la journée. Foreman le provoqua, il se contenta d'un regard distrait. Kutner mit le feu à la cafetière dans l'indifférence générale, Taub émit plusieurs remarques moqueuses qui se perdirent dans le vide. Treize le considérait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Wilson, seul, réussit à lui arracher quelques mots cohérents lors du repas sur la texture des frites. Il réfléchissait et l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux.

Malgré la hardiesse de ses invites, il savait bien que Lisa Cuddy ne voulait pas que du sexe, une ou plusieurs nuits d'amusement et de légèreté. Elle lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle le voulait, lui, entièrement. La balle était dans son camp, et il ne savait que faire. Il y pensa toute la journée, balançant les arguments.

Avant de partir, il passa voir Wilson.

_Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?_

_Hmm, non, je ne sais pas…_

Wilson considéra avec amusement le brillant diagnosticien, face à lui.

_C'est sûr que la perspective d'avoir une relation avec Lisa Cuddy a de quoi faire peur ! Elle est autoritaire, pénible, sans humour..._

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lisa est belle, sexy, intelligente et …_

_Oh oui, parles-moi donc encore de Lisa !_

_Et tu m'as eu, le criquet…Allez, à demain…_

HHHHHH

Lisa Cuddy déposa délicatement un peu de parfum dans son cou et se regarda avec satisfaction dans le grand miroir. Cheveux relevés retombant en boucles sur ses épaules, yeux légèrement maquillés, robe noire à bretelles très décolletée et hauts talons. Elle se dirigea vers son salon et se demanda brièvement si elle n'en faisait pas trop. Une bouteille de champagne rafraîchissait dans un seau, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Son grand asocial allait prendre peur et se sauver à toutes jambes… Enfin, aussi vite qu'il le pourrait. S'il venait. Pourvu qu'il vienne…

A cet instant, 2 violents coups de cane se firent entendre à l'entrée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré elle. Décidemment, il ne saisirait jamais l'usage de la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un House emmitouflé dans son manteau, la casquette enfoncée profondément sur les oreilles. Il tenait entre ses mains ce qui semblait être… Ce qui était une rose. Blanche.

_Pour vous_ bougonna-t-il.

_Merci. Entrez et enlevez votre manteau_ lui dit-elle en lui indiquant la patère. _Je vais mettre la fleur dans un vase._

Il avait compris ! Il lui offrait une fleur. Elle le voyait, restant planté devant le fleuriste pendant une heure avant de se décider. Elle réprima tant qu'elle put son large sourire.

Elle était renversante, ce soir. Il avait eu raison de se forcer côté vestimentaire, le jean baskets habituel n'était vraiment pas de mise. Seul dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers le son qui venait du salon et s'arrêta net, la regardant disposer le vase sur la table basse, notant le feu, le champagne, abasourdi de voir tous ses efforts, juste pour lui.

Lisa vit où il était arrêté et s'approcha dans un déhanchement sensuel.

_Vous avez vu ?_

Suivant la direction de son doigt levé, House considéra la boule de gui qui pendait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui saisit les mains pour l'approcher. Après un léger baiser, les deux médecins s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, se tenant toujours. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. House détacha sa main et caressa la joue de Lisa.

_Tu es très belle. Trop belle pour moi._

Sa voix enrouée se cassa sur les derniers mots.

_Laisse-moi en juger seule_.

Elle posa la main sur son torse, inquiète. Il était tout aussi bien capable de la planter là et plus elle le regardait, plus elle savait qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé s'il la laissait.

House prit une grande respiration et sembla se figer. Lisa sentit son propre souffle se bloquer.

Légèrement, il l'enlaça et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Doucement elle l'embrassa. Délicatement, il lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Subtilement, leurs langues se mêlèrent et se caressèrent. Tendrement, des mains s'égarèrent sur un corps qui n'était pas le leur. Ardemment, elle se pressa contre lui. Passionnément, il la saisit par les hanches et plaqua son bas-ventre contre le sien.

House eut un léger rire et s'écarta un peu.

_Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Le champagne, le feu de bois, ou alors_… Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota _Je touche ton tralala ? _

Lisa étouffa son hilarité contre son épaule avant de répondre.

_Le champagne est au frais et j'ai mis une grosse bûche dans le feu. Il nous reste donc…_

Ils se regardèrent avec malice.

_Le tralala !!!_

Lisa attrapa Greg par la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Il la suivit sans hésitation, jaugeant la silhouette féminine d'un œil appréciateur. Quel beau Noël il allait passer !

HHHHHHHHHH

Jambes emmêlées et corps repus d'amour, House et Cuddy buvaient leur champagne au lit, échangeant sourires et caresses. Lisa étouffa un rire.

_Quand même Greg, te nouer un ruban rouge autour du…_

_Ah bon, ce n'était pas ce que suggérait ton cadeau d'hier ? _dit-il innocemment. _J'avais cru. _

_Tu aurais pu choisir la guirlande clignotante !_

_Ouch, tu veux faire griller mini-Greg !_

_Le ciel nous en préserve_ se défendit Lisa vertueusement. _On ne sait jamais. Tu pourrais peut-être en avoir l'utilité un de ces jours_

House lui prit sa coupe d'un geste précis et la posa soigneusement avec la sienne sur la table de chevet.

D'un seul coup, il renversa son amante sur le dos et se coucha sur elle.

_Dans quelques minutes, tu vas me supplier de m'en servir, Lisa Cuddy, et tu verras défiler toutes les cloches de Noël !_

La maison était un refuge de paix et d'amour dans la nuit profonde. Les rires de ses occupants résonnèrent longtemps. Leurs gémissements, leurs cris, leurs mots doux composaient ce soir-là le plus beau chant de Noël du monde.


End file.
